You Had Me At Hello
by Julzi
Summary: What happens when you go to a WWE show and Sheamus catches your eye. Are you prepared to be again involved with the wrestling business when you had left once before? Can love really conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting by ringside watching the action go on. Sheamus had begun to grow on me. I did always have a thing for the heels. My seat wasn't front row or by the isle but on the inside last seat in the row. Sheamus' escape was threw the crowd and he ran threw and stopped right next to me. Eyeing him my breath caught in my chest as he glanced at me quickly and looked away. He looked back again real quick and set his eyes on the ring once again. Then he looked at me again, our eyes connecting, I still hadn't breathed and than he smiled at me. One of those famous Sheamus smiles that made my heart simple melt.

I would want to say that I felt a connection for I felt that he delved himself into my soul and saw things that I never let anyone see. Too soon he broke the connection and made his way into the back, I exhaled my breath and looked down at the floor. It had happened so fast that it was only a matter of seconds because I wasn't out of breath at all. Sitting down in my chair I realized that I must've of imagined all of it. No one around me had paid no mind to it. It was just my imagination running away with me like it always had.

Sheamus was no different. I, Maggie Sloan, had always been boy crazy. I thought soo many of the WWE wrestleres had been attractive over the years. Right now I was in my mid 30's, nothing impressive to look at and slightly overweight. I smiled to myself at the fact that this would make an awesome fan fiction. Even though the show still had an hour left to go, I decided to get up and vacate the building.

My feet led me to all to familiar place of standing outside to watch the wrestlers leave. I sat on a wall and pulled out my iphone. I pulled up the notes app on the phone and began to type in my idea that had sprung into my head for the Sheamus fan fic. I was so engrossed with typing that I didn't hear the car come around the corner, drive past me and stop just around the bend.

He cleared his throat as he stood in front of me as not to scare me, I looked up, looked back down and looked up fast realizing who it was. Our eyes connected again and again he smiled down at me. "Hello, Lass," he said in his irsh drawl.

My breath caught in my chest again but I didn't say a word.

"Cat got your tongue?" He said smiling brighter. He ran his finger down my cheek and I closed my eyes at the feel of his caress. "You were sitting ringside in there and I stood next to you as I ran into the back."

I opened my eyes and looked back up at him as I stuffed my phone into my pocket. "I thought I imagined the whole thing," I said so light and catching my breath

"If you imagined it then we both must be dreaming," I smiled slightly at him as he still beamed from ear to ear down at me. He looked deeply into my eyes seeing everything he had in the brief seconds he had before. "What's your name, love?"

"Maggie," she said.

"Maggie, that is a pretty name lass. Pretty name for the pretty lass in front of me."

I blushed at his words. "Ah, Sheamus, you don't have to flirt with me. You had me at hello."

He chuckled as she stood up, "Cute."

"I always wanted to say that to someone but never thought I would have the opportunity."

His expression changed and as he went serious his cheeks splashed a slight crimison. "Maybe I'm crazy but your eyes captured my attention tonight. There is something in them. Something I have never seen in anyones before and I want to find out what it is."

I blushed harder, "You're cute when you blush," I smiling wider.

His face flushed brighter as he smiled again, "Come and grab a bite to eat with me?"

"Why, Sheamus, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, Maggie, I would like it very much."

"I don't know." I said as I walked off to the left a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking up behind her.

"For starters, my mom always taught me not to talk to strangers," she said turning around with a grin and winking at him."

"Ha, Ha, real funny."

"In all seriousness, I don't want you to think I am a rat. I have never been with a wrestler nor have I had any intentions of being with one. I promised myself a long time I ago that I would never do that."

He looked at her confused tilting his head to the side, "Are you saying what I think you are saying?'

"Yes, I was once involved in the business be it ever so briefly."

He smiled again, "Once a worker always a worker." He said putting his arm around her. "Now you are coming to eat with me." She went to protest but he cut her off. "No ifs, ands or buts. Let's go!" He said walking her over to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He laughed,"You're too much!"

"I was thinking the same thing about you," I said back with a smile.

He took her hand into his. "You've sure have had a very interesting life."

She blushed looking at her hand in his. "I am sure you have too."

"Eh, I don't know about that, but how about from now on you call me Steve."

Her eyes connected with his. "I'd like that. I'd like that alot."

He looked at his watch. "Gee, will you look at the time. The minutes slipped away spending them with you."

She giggled, "Yeah, didn't it? It's hard to believe that it is 3 a.m. already."

"Listen, the Smackdown taping is in Boston tomorrow, how would you like to be my guest?"

"Oh, Steve, I don't know about that."

"Please. I think we really hit it off and I'd like to see you again."

She looked down again and took her hand from his. "I normally would argue with you but I'd like to see you again as well." She said looking up at him again.

He smiled widely at her. "Good! Glad we agree. Now I'll drive you to your car."

20 minutes later...

"Thank you, Steve," she said looking over at him.

He pulled her back as she tried to get out and he kissed her on the lips softly and than he smiled at her. "I will meet you outside the arena tomorrow at 1."

"I'll be there. See you then!" She said getting out of the car.


End file.
